Walau Sederhana
by Gabby-Chann
Summary: Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Renesmee sangat mencintai anaknya, Retha Arielmee Isabella Potter karna dia kehilangan salah satu dari anaknya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi Retha, walau nyawa taruhannya.
1. Chapter 1

Kematian Yang Memisahkan Kita

Hai, aku Renesmee Cullen. Anak dari pasangan Edward dan Bella Cullen. Aku berdarah campuran karena ibuku berdarah Veela murni dan ayahku seorang Pureblood. Di umurku 11 tahun. Yap, tahun ini aku akan menjalani sekolah di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Aku dengar dari mom dan dad, tahun ini anak Harry Potter masuk Hogwarts. Yah, Albus Potter anak dari Harry dan Hermione Potter.

Saat ini aku ada di Diagon Alley, belanja untuk sekolah ku. Sesudah aku mengambil Galleon ku di Gringgots, aku pergi ke Florish dan Botts. Yah aku mendapat kejutan disana, ALBUS POTTER ada disana. ya ampun, itu loh mata nya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang bersinar dengan tenang nya. Aku jalan sambil menunduk. Tiba – tiba ada yang menabrak ku.

Bruk. "aw" seru ku "oh, kau tidak apa – apa?, maaf kan aku"ujar nya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan ternyata orang yang aku tabrak adalah Albus Potter."yah, aku tidak apa – apa"ujar ku sambil menerima uluran tangan nya."oh maaf kan aku, aku Albus Potter kau bisa memanggil ku Al" kata Al sambil mengulurkan tangan (lagi)."eh, aku Renesmee Cullen kau bisa memanggil ku Renesmee" kata ku sambil menerima uluran tangan nya. Tiba – tiba ada yang berteriak

"Oi Al apakah kau sudah selesai pacaran nya?, aku lapar nih"

Aku tersentak, ternya dari tadi ada yang memerhatikan kami berdua. "oh hai Al" kata seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat lebat. "hai Lils, ini Renesmee Cullen. Dan Renesmee ini adik ku Lily potter" ternyata gadis kecil ini adik nya."hai Lily" sapa ku "Hai juga" balas nya sambil tersenyum riang

"Al kau dengar tidak sih, aku lapar. Dan- oh kau cantik sekali"kata nya sambil menyeringai. Al menghela napas. "James ini Renesmee Cullen dan Renesmee ini kakak ku yang bodoh James Potter" kata Al sambil mengenal kan kakak nya."Gezz, Al kau tidak usah mengenalkan ku juga, aku kan bisa iya kan cantik"

"Renesmee, apakah kau sudah selesai?" aku menoleh dan melihat mommy sudah ada di belakang ku."belum sih, tinggal dibayar:" jawab ku." Dan siapa ini Renesmee tampan sekali dia?"kata mom sambil melirik Al. "oh mom ini Albus Potter dan Al ini mommy-ku"kata ku sambil tersenyum. "oh Potter, kau anak Harry Potter yah, sampai salam ku bilang aku teman nya dulu dari Beanxbatons" kata mommy "akan saya sampai kan" dengan aksen sopan "kau terlalu berlebihan Al" sahut James sambil berbisik "kau tidak ingat apa yang dikatakan mom kan James?" tanya Lily "tentang tata krama" lanjut nya. James hanya menyeringai

"oh, aku duluan yah, bye kalian semua" kata ku sambil melambaikan tangan

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai aku author baru disini .. mohon maaf klo fanfic nya masih kurang panjang .. please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Walau Sederhana**

**By**

**Agatha Gabriella Saputra**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter kepunyaan J.K Rowling dan Twilight kepunyaan Stephenie Meyer**

**Pairing: Albus Severus Potter x Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: BAD SUMMARY! Renesmee sangat mencintai anaknya, Retha Arielmee Isabella Potter karna dia kehilangan salah satu dari anaknya. Ia rela mengorbankan apapun demi Retha, walau nyawa taruhannya.**

**Warning: typo(s) bertebaran, ga begitu mengerti dimana harus menyimpan titik, koma, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renesmee terbangun dari kenangan masa lalu ketika ia bertemu dengan Al untuk pertama kalinya. Perjalanan panjang yang akhirnya menemukan titik terang untuk Renesmee. Bulan – bulan pertama mereka bersekolah terasa begitu menyakitkan bagi Renesmee. Begitu banyak fans perempuan Al yang selalu mengikuti Al kemanapun dia pergi, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Tetapi setelah sekian lama menunggu, Al menyatakan cintanya di depan semua Keluarga Potter, Cullen, Weasley, dan Malfoy yang saat itu sedang mengadakan pesta untuk kelulusan mereka.

"Renesmee, aku memang tak pantas berada di sampingmu, tapi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku dan ibu dari anak – anakku?" tutur Al. Di saat yang sama Renesmee merasa sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Merlin, untuk semua yang kau berikan hari ini batin Renesmee. "Kau sudah tau jawabannya, Al?" dia mencoba mengorek isi pikiran Al "Tapi benarkah?" Al masih belum pasti.

"YES, I WILL" Teriak Renesmee tiba – tiba. Al yang semulanya terkejut pun tersenyum senang dan mengangkat Renesmee tinggi – tinggi "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu walau nyawa taruhannya" janji Al sembari mengecup kening Renesmee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 bulan berselang mereka menikah di The Burrow, pada tanggal 25 Januari 2026 dan membangun sebuah rumah mungil di kawasan Godric Hollow. Mereka tinggal disana da memulai hidup baru yang bahagia. Pagi itu di awali dengan cuaca yang cerah, Renesmee bertanya sesuatu pada Al.

"Al, kalau kau memiliki anak, kau ingin laki – laki atau perempuan?" tanya Renesmee. Al menoleh dan berpikir sejenak "Aku ingin laki – laki terlebih dahulu setelah itu anak perempuan." jawab Al "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" lanjutnnya "Al, kurasa aku hamil." jawab Renesmee yang hanya berupa bisikan "Apa?" tanya Al "Kurasa aku hamil." jawab Renesmee agak keras. Al yang merasa terkejut hanya diam "Ada apa Al? Apa kau tidak senang?" tanya Renesmee takut "Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Al yang sudah bisa mengatasi keterjutannya "Aku tidak bercanda tau, sebagai keturunan terakhir keluarga Cullen, sangat mustahil untuk hamil. Dan akan ada resiko ketika dia besar nanti. Kemarin ketika kau berangkat ke kantor, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada perutku. Aku langsung pergi ke tempat Rose yang saat itu kebetulan ada di rumah dengan Jasmine. Aku bertanya pada Rose tentang semua yang aku alami kemarin pagi dan dia mengatakan bahwa aku hamil." jelas Renesmee. Ia sangat takut ketika nanti anaknya sudah besar, resiko yang harus di ambil anaknya sangat besar.

"Kemarilah." ucap Al. Renesmee menurut dan memeluk Al, ia selalu merasa tenang jika berada di pelukan Al "Tak akan ada yang berani menyakiti anak kita selagi aku ada di sampingmu." ujar Al. Ya, untuk apa ia merasa risau selama Al ada di sampingnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah memberitahu semua keluarga tentang kehamilan Renesmee. Mereka sangat senang ketika mendengarnya. Bahkan si kecil Diana sudah bertanya pada Renesmee kapan ia akan mendapat sepupu. Mereka hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Diana. Renesmee mengambil cuti bekerja di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir setelah meminta izin Hermione yang seorang kepala Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Ia menghabiskan waktu nya di rumah dan kadang ditemani Lily dan Rose. Sekarang Al memiliki rutinitas baru, mengelus perut Renesmee dan kadang – kadang memberikan sisa tugas nya pada Scorpius Malfoy, sahabatnya. Renesmee hanya tersenyum melihat kasih sayang Al pada calon anak mereka.

Kebahagiaan Pasangan Potter itu sempurna ketika Renesme melahirkan seorang anak kembar, laki – laki dan perempuan. Tapi yang selamat hanya anak perempuan yang mereka beri nama Retha Arielmee Isabella Potter. Sementara sang anak laki – laki yang mereka beri nama Antonio Flynn Potter tidak selamat, karna ada kelainan di saat ia masih dalam kandungan. Berbalik dengan Antonio, Retha lahir dengan sehat dan ia juga gemuk. Mereka lahir pada tanggal 19 Oktober 2026.

Wajah Retha mirip ibunya yang cantik dengan mata hijau cemerlang ayahnya. Sedangkan wajah Antonio terlihat seperti Al yang tampan dengan mata violet ibunya. Antonio meninggal ketika Renesmee menanggalkan sebuah kecup pertama di kening merahnya. Meskipun begitu Renesmee tidak memberitahu Al tentang Antonio yang mirip dengan Al. Cukup Al merasa sedih dengan perginya Antonio, tapi tidak terbayang wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bulan – bulan pertama Retha lahir, Renesmee dan Al menyambutnya bagai pertama. Mereka tidak membiarkan Retha di pegang Peri Rumah, seperti takut kulitnya kotor atau lecet. Retha mendapatkan semua hal yang mungkin anak butuhkan: kasih sayang yang tulus, hidup di antara keluarga yang sangat mencintainya, harta berlimpah. Kehidupan yang benar – benar sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rock-a-byebaby, in the tree top**

**When the wind blows, the cradle will rock**

**When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall**

**And down will come baby, cradle and all**

Syair itu mengalun lembut dari mulut Renesmee Potter nѐe Cullen, meninabobokan bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. "Sushh...hh." katanya sesekali disela tembang yang terus berulang pelan. Anak itu lelap perlahan dengan dua jari mungilnya terkulum di mulutnya yang kecil ranum. Renesmee menepis tangan suaminya, Albus Potter yang iseng ingin menyentuhnya.

"Jangan, sayang." katanya pelan "Dia sedang tidur." sambungnya sambil mendaratkan satu kecupan hangat di kening merah anak itu. Renesmee meletakannya di sebuah box kayu yang bisa berayun pelan. Ritme ayunannya membuat anak itu makin lelap. "Al, aku takut para Pelahap Maut mengincar Retha. Inilah resiko yang pernah aku katakan padamu. Kehilangan Antonio dan Retha menjadi incaran mereka." dia berujar pelan. Al memeluknya dan menenangkannya " Tenanglah, aku tak membiarkan siapapun melukai keluarga kita."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Retha berusia 8 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang sangat pintar dan cantik. Siapa pun akan tahu kecantikan Retha yang merupakan seperempat Veela itu menurun dari ibunya yang juga setengah Veela. Ia tumbuh tanpa mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ia bukan anak tunggal, melainkan memiliki saudara kembar yang lebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ketika Renesmee meninggalkan sebuah kecup pertama, hanya sebuah kecupan yang pertama.

Keluarga Potter merayakannya dengan meriah. Semua kerabat dan teman di undang, termasuk Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy yang datang bersama istrinya, Rose Ginevra Malfoy nѐe Weasley dan anak mereka Jasmine Astoria Malfoy. Al sedang berbicara serius dengan Scorpius sementara anak – anak mereka berlarian dengan ceria.

"Al, aku khawatir dengan Retha." ucap Scorpius sembari melirik Retha yang tertawa lepas bersama Jasmine, mereka memang sahabat dekat.

"Ada apa Scorp?" tanya Al yang begitu penasaran pada ucapan Scorpius. "Beberapa waktu lalu, ayahku memberi tahuku bahwa Pelahap Maut sedang mengincar Retha. Renesmee sudah kehilangan Antonio. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jika dia kehilangan Retha juga." tutur Scorpius "Aku akan memberi tahu Renesmee" ucap Al.

Al mencari Renesmee di antara kerumunan orang. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan wanita itu. Walaupun mereka sudah lama menikah dan mempunyai anak yang beranjak remaja, tetapi wanita itu masih tetap cantik dengan balutan dress putihnnya. Ia terlihat menawan.

"Hai sayang, ada yang harus kita bicarakan." jelas Al "Sampai nanti Keanne." ucapnya sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan orang. Al membawanya ke Ruang tengah. "Ada apa Al?" tanya Renesmee ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah "Dugaanmu selama ini benar, Renesmee." jawab Al "Jadi benar kalau selama ini mereka mengincar Retha." tangis Renesmee, Al memeluknya "Ayo kita keluar, kasihan Retha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari menjelang sore. Para tamu pamit pulang sementara Retha tertidur di gendongan Al, ia terlihat sangat lelah. Al mengendonnya ke kamar dan menidurkannya sementara Renesmee terdiam di belakangnya. "apa ini pilihan yang tepat?" tanya Renesmee "Aku tak akan mengambil resiko untuk keselamatan Retha." lanjutnya "Aku rasa ini pilihan yang tepat. Berlindung demi keselamatan Retha itu adalah pilihan terbaik." jawab Al tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Retha yang tertidur lelap.

Ya, ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Berlindung demi keselamatan Retha. Putrinya yang sangat ia cintai dan ia sayangi. Ia sudah memikirkan ini jauh – jauh hari dan sudah memikirkannya dengan tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mum, kita mau kemana?" tanya Retha bersemangat "Kita hanya mau liburan." jawab Renesmee "Aku akan mengemas barang – barangku" Retha berlari dengan semangat. Selain hadiah ulang tahun dari seluruh keluarganya, hadiah dari Ibu dan Ayah-nya lah yang terbaik. Mereka akan liburan ke Forks, mengunjungi Papa dan Nana dari pihak ibunya. Sudah lama ia tak mengunjungi Uncle dan Auntie-nya yang sekarang sedang menunggu Retha di Forks. Retha sudah selesai mengemas barang dan sedang berpamitan pada seluruh anggota Keluarga Potter.

Scorpius, Rose, dan Jasmine mengantar mereka ke bandara. Mereka akan naik pesawat tujuan Seattle, mengapa mereka menggunakan pesawat padahal ada portkey internasional? Mereka tidak menggunakan portkey karena itu berisiko untuk Retha. Daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Ada masalah ketika ia berada dalam kandungan dan Renesmee tak bisa mempunyai anak lagi. Setelah adanya pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi hendak lepas landas, Keluarga Potter itu berpamitan pada Keluarga Malfoy dan menitipkan salam mereka untuk Keluarga Cullen di Forks. Mereka menaiki pesawat dan melambai pada Keluarga Malfoy.

Retha duduk di dekat jendela, di tengah ada Renesmee, dan di sebelah Renesmee ada Al. "Mum! Lihat pemandangannya dan jangan lupakan burung – burung itu, mereka terbang dengan kelompoknya." seru Retha ceria. Senang rasanya melihat Retha berceloteh dengan ceria, pandangannya berubah sendu. "Ada apa Renesmee?" tanya Al saat atmosfer di antara mereka yang berubah sendu "Aku tak tahu apakah tawa dan celotehan Retha akan ku dengar setiap hari mengingat kita adalah incaran mereka." ujar Renesmee sedih. Retha yang sangat peka terhadap keadaan sekitar itu menatap Ibunya. "Mum, ada apa?" tanya Retha sembari melirik Renesmee yang tersenyum sedih. "Kemarilah sayang." Retha beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendudukan dirinya di antara Ibu dan Ayah-nya"Mum dan Dadsangat sayang dan mencintai dirimu, kau harus tahu itu Retha." jelas Renesmee. Renesmee mencium kening Retha dan memeluknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akhirnya sampai di bandara Seattle. Mereka di jemput Fabian Gredion dan Emily Gredion nѐe Cullen yang merupakan anak dan menantu Emmet dan Rosalie. Retha langsung berlari memeluk Emily "Hai sweety, sudah lama kita tak bertemu?" ucap Ramona "Sudah lama yah Auntie. Terakhir kali aku bertemu Auntie itu kapan yah? Dad kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu Auntie Emily?" tanya Retha sembari mengerutkan keningnya, ia tampak sedang mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia bertemu dengan Auntie Emily.

Al yang sedang terlibat pembicaraan dengan Fabian menoleh pada Retha. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Al sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada Retha. "Tak jadi," Retha kembali menatap Auntie-nya. "Auntie ayo kita pulang." ajak Retha "Bersemangat dan tak sabar seperti biasanya, eh?" goda Emily. Semburat merah tampak di pipi putih Retha "Ayolah Auntie." Emily hanya terkekeh, ia menggandeng tangan Retha dan mengajaknya menaiki mobil di ikuti oleh yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 2 jam perjalanan, mereka akhirnya tiba di Forks. Perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, itu membuat Retha tertidur di pangkuan Ayah-nya. Ketika sudah sampai di rumah Keluarga Cullen, Al langsung menuju kamar Renesmee terdahulu setelah ia meminta izin untuk menidurkan Retha yang terlihat sangat lelah. Ia menidurkan Retha di ranjang tempat dulu Renesmee tidur. Ia menoleh untuk memperhatikan kamar Renesmee. Tak banyak yang berubah, hanya foto pernikahan mereka dan beberapa foto Retha ketika masih kecil hingga usia nya belum genap 8 tahun yang bertambah di ruangan ini. Ia mengambil foto Renesmee ketika masih kecil, ia selalu menduga bagaimana kalau Antonio terlahir, apakah akan terlihat seperti cerminan diriya dengan mata violet Renesmee atau terlihat seperti Retha dalam versi laki – laki. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari matanya. Mengingat Renesmee tak bisa mengandung lagi, kesempatannya untuk memiliki anak laki – laki tak akan pernah tercapai. Walaupun begitu ia tak menyesal memiliki Retha, ia anak yang baik dan juga pintar.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat tangan Renesmee yang menyentuh bahunya. "Yang lain menunggumu." ujar Renesmee "Ayo kita kebawah."

Ketika mereka turun, anggota Keluarga Cullen sudah menunggu di ruang tengah "Hai Al, lama tak jumpa?" ucap Jeremy Hale "Aku sedang sibuk dengan urusan Auror, jadi tak ada kesempatan untuk mengunjungi Forks. Akhirnya kantor memberi dispensasi ketika Retha ulang tahun." jelas Al sambil tersenyum minta maaf "Tak masalah, ngomong – ngomong mana si kecil Retha?" tanya Annasthasia Cullen nѐe Felicia bertanya ketika tidak menyadari Retha di sekeliling mereka "Dia sedang tidur, mungkin karna lelah." jawab Renesmee. Mereka mengobrol hangat di temani kue kering dan teh hangat yang dibawa Bella. Renesmee mohon izin ke kamar karena mendengar tangisan Retha.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Renesmee ketika membuka pintu "Aku bermimpi buruk Mum." tutur Retha "Sush..hh, tak apa. Mau bertemu Auntie dan Uncle-mu?" tanya Renesmee sembari mengulurkan tangan. Retha menerima uluran tangan ibunya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang sekarang penuh dengan keluarganya. Ia berlari memeluk Papa-nya "Hai swetty, aku merindukanmu." ujar Edward "Aku juga merindukan Papa." ujar Retha semangat "Kau mau lihat hadiah ulang tahunmu, swetty?" tanya Edward sembari menggendong Retha. Ia membawanya ke ruang atas dimana GrandPiano-nya berada. Edward mendudukannya di kursi GrandPiano dan berjalan ke salah satu tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung "Wow, Papa apakah semua itu untukku?" tanya Retha riang "Tentu."

Ia mengambil hadiah dengan bungkusan boneka salju warna putih "Bukalah." perintah Edward. Retha membuka hadiah dari Papa-nya, isinya boneka beruang besar berwarna putih "Indahnya Papa, I Love it." ujar Retha dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pelukan Edward. Retha berlari ke ruangtengah sambil teriak "MUM, DAD AKU DAPAT BONEKA BERUANG YANG BESAR." Edward hanya geleng – geleng melihat tingkah laku cucu satu – satunya itu. Ia menyusul Retha yang berlari kembali ke ruang tengah. Retha sedang menunjukkan hadiahnya pada Ayah dan Ibunya, ia duduk sembari merangkul Bella "Dad, ada yang harus kita bicarakan?" ujar Al "Ayo sayang." ajak Renesmee pada Retha. Retha menuruti perkataan Ibu-nya "Ayo kita buka hadiah yang lainnya." ucap Renesmee. Retha berjalan mengikuti Renesmee ke ruang atas "Mufliatto." ujar Al.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanya Thomas –Tom – Alfred begitu melihat gestur Al "Sebenarnya kami kesini bukan untuk mengajak Retha liburan akan tetapi berlindung demi keselamatan Retha. Pengikut dia masih berkeliaran bebas di luar sana. Yang aku kira mereka mengincar garis terakhir Keluarga Potter, anak Lily dan Lorcan. Tapi ternyata aku salah, mereka mengira aku mirip dengan ayahku. Darah ayahku mengalir di tubuh Retha. Walau dari luar kami sama tetapi di dalam aku adalah ibuku. Mereka tidak menginginkan anak Lily melainkan Retha. Itu yang aku dan Renesmee takutkan selama ini. Renesmee sudah kehilangan Antonio dan ia sudah tak bisa mengandung lagi. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nanti seandainya mereka mendapatkan Retha. Renesmee pasti sangat sedih." jelas Al "Tapi Al, Mengapa mereka menginginkan Retha?" si cerdas Carolyn Hale nѐe Daisy bertanya "Kalian ingat bagaimana Kau-Tahu-Siapa bangkit sewaktu Dad masih kelas empat?" tanya Al. Mereka semua mengangguk "Mereka membutuhkan darah Retha untuk membangkitkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa." simpul Edward "Lebih tepatnya nyawa Retha. mereka percaya darah Veela dan darah penyihir Retha sangat kuat." lengkap Al "Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Cukup Renesmee kehilangan Antonio, tapi tidak dengan Retha." ucap Bella penuh tekad "Well Bella, aku tak tahu bahwa darahmu itu punya pengaruh yang kuat." canda Alice "Aku pun tak tahu mengapa bisa terjadi seperti itu." jawab Bella heran "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jasper "Renesmee berencana akan memberikan mantra yang dulu di ucapkan Nana Lily ketika dia melindungi Dad." tutur Al kentara wajahnya sedih "APA? MANTRA ITU? TAPI DENGAN MENGORBANKAN NYAWA NYA SENDIRI! RENESMEE ADALAH ANAKKU SATU – SATUNYA. TAK AKAN KU BIARKAN DIA MELAKUKAN ITU." teriak Bella. Ia tak terima dengan ide Renesmee. Mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Pasti ada cara lain pikir Bella. "Tenanglah Bella." ujar Alice "Al itu ide yang gila." tukas Emily "Aku tahu itu ide yang gila. Tapi ia sangat mencintai Retha. Renesmee sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi Retha walau nyawa yang harus ia relakan." tutur Al. Ia tak mau kehilangan Retha begitu pula dengan Renesmee. Merekalah yang membuat hidupnya terasa lebih indah "Sebenarnya ada satu cara lain, tapi aku tau kalian tak mungkin akan menyetujuinya." ucap Annasthasia "Apa itu?" tanya Al "Kalian ingat, di rumah ini ada satu ruangan yang senantiasa di kunci selama berabad – abad?" tanya Annasthasia "Tapi apa kau yakin mungkin cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Rosalie yang sedari tadi hanya diam "Tak ada salahnya mencoba." ucap Annasthasia optimis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Mum, apa yang mereka bicarakandi bawah?" tanya Retha pada Ibunya yang sedang memandang keluar jendela "Itu urusan orang dewasa. Anak kecil tak boleh tahu." jawab Renesmee sembari menyentil hidung Retha "Ayolah Mum" rengek Retha "Kau ini, rasa penasaranmu sangat besar seperti Nana Hermione." tukas Renesmee, Retha memutar kedua bola matanya "Ayolah Mum, aku kan cucunya yang paling mirip dia." jawab Retha "Mereka hanya membicarakan tempat kerja ayahmu." bohong Renesmee. Maafkan Mum sayang karna harus membohongimu, tapi juga untuk keselamatanmu lamun Renesmee "Kalau tidak salah pemimpin di tempat kerja Dad adalah Papa Harry ya Mum?" tanya Retha "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Renesmee balik nanya, heran. Anaknya begitu pintar dan memiliki daya ingat yang tinggi. Retha memutar bola matanya lagi "Ayolah bu, hampir semua keluarga kita bekerja sebagai auror, jadi tak salah jika aku tau kalau pemimpin Departemen Auror itu Papa Harry." jawab Retha panjang lebar "Wow nona muda, kau tahu sebanyak itu dari mana?" Renesmee lanjut bertanya "Mumm, sudah jangan banyak bertanya padaku. Aku kan jadi pusing." jawab Retha cemberut "Hehe, maafkan Mum sayang. Soalnya pengetahuanmu itu sudah setara anak berumur 11 tahun." hibur Renesmee. Well, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah dan dia pun tidak bohong kalau Retha itu sangat pintar "Mum bisa saja." semburat merah tampak di pipi putih Retha "Kau makin cantik kalau tersipu." ucap Renesmee geli. Wajah Retha sudah sepenuhnya memerah mendengar ucapan ibunya. Ia memang gampang sekali memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ide ini terdengar agak gila." ucap Jeremy "Sebenarnya ini tidak terdengar gila seperti apa yang kalian katakan, sebaliknya ini terdengar cerdas." ucap Carolyn "Al kau punya medianya?" tanya Annasthasia. Al menunjukan sebuah kalung dari kantung jaketnya "Ini adalah kalung kutukan Keluarga Potter, tapi tenang saja Mum sudah membersihkannya dari semua kutukan hitam." jelas Al ketika mendapatkan pandangan tak percaya "Biar aku yang melakukannya." ucap seseorang.

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah tangga, untuk bisa melihat siapa tadi yang berbicara "Biar aku saja. Lagi pula aku tahu mantranya." ucap Renesmee "APA?! Tidak nona muda, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Cukup dengan ide gilamu yang satu itu, tapi tidak dengan yang ini." sergah Bella, ia memang protective pada Renesmee, karna Renesmee adalah putri satu – satunya. Ia tak mau kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya "Tapi Mum, aku adalah ibu Retha, di peraturannya pun tertulis: hanya darah terdekat yang bisa melakukan ritual ini. Jadi biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya." ujar Renesmee tegas "Aku tak bisa melarangmu jika kau sudah membuat keputusan." ujar Al "Kau tau itu dengan sangat baik." desah Renesmee perlahan, ia mendekati Al dan mencondongkan wajahnya hendak mencium Al sebelum "EHMM..." ujar seseorang, mereka langsung menjauhkan diri "Apakah kalian tak bisa menunggu nanti malam?" tanya Alice "Tidak." ucap Renesmee. Ia menarik Al ke lantai atas mengabaikan keluarganya yang tertawa "Ia masih seperti dulu, polos tapi sangat dewasa." ucap Jasper "Dewasa di bagian mana Jasper?" tanya Emmet jahil "Kau ini." jawab Jasper ketus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mana Retha?" tanya Al ketika tidak menemukan Retha di kamar mereka "Aku mengurungnya di perpustakaan." jawab Renesmee sembari mendudukan dirinya di kasur "Kenapa kau mengurungnya?" tanya Al heran, sepanjang jalan hidupnya Renesmee tak pernah mengurung siapapun kecuali dirinya. Tapi ini Retha, tak mungkin dia melakukannya pikir Al "Dia sangat haus akan pengetahuan jadi aku mengurungnya di perpustakaan." ucap Renesmee ketika mendapat pandangan tak mengerti dari Al "Dia seperti itu karna menurun darimu." ujar Al "Sudahlah aku tau dia sangat pintar dan pemberani sepertimu." kata Renesmee "Ayo kita temui dia, kasihan kalau di tinggal sendiri." ajak Al.

Mereka naik ke lantai atas. Di mana perpustakaan berada. Perpustakaan Keluarga Cullen memang tak sebesar perpustakaan Keluarga Potter, tapi jika kalian ingin mengetahui sejarah Keluarga Cullen, sejarah Veela, bahkan kutukan yang tidak di kenal semua orang pun ada di perpustakaan Keluarga Cullen. Mereka tiba di pintu perpustakaan dan membukanya. Ketika mereka membuka pintu, pemandangan yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah Retha yang sedang tertidur dengan buku di pangkuannya. Al menggendongnya ke kamar mereka dan menidurkannya. Renesmee kembali ke bawah untuk mengajak Annasthasia, Emily dan Carolyn

"Anna, Carolyn, Emi" panggil Renesmee pada ketiga sepupunya itu. Annasthasia, Emily dan Carolyn yang merasa nama mereka di panggil menengok ke belakang "Ayo kita lakukan sekarang." lanjut Renesmee...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf soal chapter kemarin *nyengir garing* updatenya terlalu pendek, itu pun karna aku dah ga sabar buat update. Aku tak tahu harus menulis bagaimana menuliskan saudara orang tua jadi nya begini *curhat*. By the way kenalin aku Agatha Gabriella Saputra boleh di panggil Gabby supaya singkat. Semoga kalian suka sama fanfic ku ini yang terkesan garing. Aku ingin memberikan kalian yang terbaik walau dengan fanfic garing ku ini **** ;) (y) maklum masih kecil hehehe :D. Aku akan memberikan daftar nama semua orang yang terlibat di dalam fanfiksi ini. Semua nya tidak murni imajinasiku. Sebenarnya ada beberapa kalimat aku ambil dari sebuah buku yang sudah aku baca, jadi ini bukan murni imajinasiku *curhat***

**Review please *puppy eye dog***

**Lastedit: ****7****Maret**** 2015**

**Daftar nama semua orang yang terlibat:**

**Keluarga Potter**

1\. Harry P. – Hermione G.

* James S.P – Jessica Dursley:

\- Daniel Harry Potter

\- Diana Jessica Potter

* Albus S.P – Renesmee Cullen:

\- Antonio Flynn Edward Potter

\- Retha Arielmee Isabella Potter

* Lily L.P – Lorcan Scamander:

\- Jason Rolf Scamander

\- John Lorcan Scamander

\- Jenny Lily Scamander

**Keluarga Weasley**

1\. Arthur W. – Molly Prewett

* Bill Weasley – Fleur Delacour:

\- Victoire W. – Teddy Lupin

\- Dominique Weasley

\- Louis Weasley

* Charlie Weasley

* Percy Weasley – Audrey Phillips:

\- Lucy Weasley

\- Molly Weasley II

* Fred Weasley

* George Weasley – Angelina Johnson:

\- Fred Weasley II

\- Roxanne Weasley

* Ronald Weasley – Lavender Brown:

\- Hugo Weasley

* Ginevra Weasley – Theodore Nott:

\- Rose W. – Scorpius Malfoy

~ Jasmine Astoria Malfoy

**Keluarga Malfoy**

1\. Lucius M. – Narcissa Black

* Draco M. – Astoria Greengrass

\- Scorpius M. – Rose Weasley

~ Jasmine Astoria Malfoy

**Keluarga Cullen**

1\. Carlisle C. – Esme Evenson

* Emmet C. – Rosalie Hale:

\- Emily C. – Fabian Gredion

\- Ryan C. – Annasthasia Felecia

* Alice C. – Jasper Whitlock:

\- Alicia W. – Thomas Alfred

\- Jeremy W. – Carolyn Daisy

* Edward C. – Isabella Swan:

\- Renesmee C. – Albus Potter

~ Antonio Flynn Edward Potter

~ Retha Arielmee Isabella Potter


End file.
